Films by year
1800s 1896 * Le Manoir du diable 1920s 1920 * Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde 1922 * Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens 1923 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1925 * Phantom of the Opera 1930s 1931 * Dracula * Frankenstein 1932 1933 * Invisible Man, The * King Kong * Mummy, The 1934 1935 * Bride of Frankenstein 1936 * Dracula's Daughter 1937 1938 1939 * Son of Frankenstein 1940s 1940 * Invisible Man Returns, The * Invisible Woman, The * Mummy's Hand, The 1941 * Wolf Man 1942 * Ghost of Frankenstein * Invisible Agent * Mummy's Tomb, The 1943 * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * Son of Dracula 1944 * House of Frankenstein * Invisible Man's Revenge, The * Mummy's Ghost, The * Mummy's Curse, The 1945 * House of Dracula 1946 1947 1948 * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein 1950s 1956 * X the Unknown 1958 * Horror of Dracula 1959 * A Bucket of Blood * Mummy, The 1960s 1960 * Psycho 1968 * Rosemary's Baby 1970s 1970 * House of Dark Shadows 1971 * Abominable Dr. Phibes * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Night of Dark Shadows 1972 * Fury of the Wolfman 1973 1974 * Texas Chain Saw Massacre, The 1975 * Lips of Blood 1976 1977 1978 * Halloween * Piranha * Within the Woods 1979 * Alien 1980s 1980 * Friday the 13th * Shining, The 1981 * An American Werewolf in London * Friday the 13th Part 2 * Halloween II * Howling, The 1982 * Friday the 13th Part III * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Living Dead Girl * The Thing 1983 1984 * A Nightmare on Elm Street * Friday the 13th Part IV: The Final Chapter 1985 * A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge * Bride, The * Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning * Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf 1986 * Aliens * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives 1987 * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors * Hellraiser * Howling III: The Marsupials 1988 * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood * Halloween IV: The Return of Michael Myers * Hellraiser II: Hellbound 1989 * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Halloween V: The Revenge of Michael Myers 1990 1991 * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare 1992 * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth 1993 * Full Eclipse * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday * Leprechaun 1994 * Wes Craven's New Nightmare 1995 * A Bucket of Blood * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers 1996 * Hellraiser: Bloodline 1997 1998 * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later 1999 2000s 2000 * Ginger Snaps * Hellraiser: Inferno 2001 * Jason X 2002 * 28 Days Later * Curse of Dracula * Halloween: Resurrection * Hellraiser: Hellseeker 2003 * Freddy vs. Jason * House of 1000 Corpses 2004 * Ginger Snaps: Unleashed * Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning 2005 * Devil's Reject, The * Hellraiser: Deader * Hellraiser: Hellworld 2006 * Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon * Bikini Bloodbath * Hatchet 2007 * 28 Weeks Later * Brotherhood of Blood * Dead Silence * Halloween 2008 * Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash * Let the Right One In * Twilight * Zombie Strippers 2009 * Bikini Bloodbath Christmas * Friday the 13th * Halloween II * Haunted World of El Superbeasto * Twilight: New Moon 2010 * A Nightmare on Elm Street * Legion * Wolf Man ---- Category:Lists